Survival
by Ten-Tailed Dragon
Summary: To accept your humanity and your demons, almost impossible. To live with blood on your hands and you feel no guilt, the life of a psychopath. How does someone live with something like this, and remain sane? They don't. Blacklight Naruto, NaruxSamxAnkox?, Apathetic Naruto (some feelings), Multi-Bloodline Naruto. (DISCONTINUED) (UNLESS SOMEONE WANTS IT)
1. Chapter 1

**So, here is my new story, as you can see this is a Naruto x Prototype story, and I admit I am a really excited about this one, and before anyone complains about barely updating my other story, I need at least two stories or I get bored and I stop wanting to update. The reason I stopped updating is because I had no computer, and I just got a laptop today so I'll be able to bring back my grammar filled goodne- wait, that sounds wrong. Anyway, even though I consider myself a creative person, I want to see your ideas for mutations and bloodlines he should absorb. Anyway, to the story!**

Naruto walked through the sewer, barely able to keep from retching from the smell of an entire villages waste flowing right next to him. He had just escaped 37th mob that tried to end his life this year alone. He was 6 years old, a short 3'7, and he was wearing an overly large shirt, and baggy shorts held up by some worn pieces of leather he had found in the garbage outside Higurashi's Shinobi Supplies. His clothes hung off his malnourished body, not enough to be noticeable with his clothes on, but when his shirt was off you could see his ribs, and it was strange to see that he was alive, let alone moving after being beaten for an hour after a 4 mile chase around the village. He was lost in his thoughts, so he failed to notice the deteriorated torso crawling towards him. It got close enough and with surprising strength it flung itself at him and red and black tentacles tried to consume him, not in the eating sense, but as it tried to absorb him. Any other person would have died, and become nutrition for the strange creature, but this was Uzumaki Naruto, the person with the highest amount of willpower in the world, and with the Kyuubi's soul, the single most powerful soul in the world at the current time, the creature was absorbed, memories, will, life, and everything that defined was absorbed, as the Kyuubi sent a burst of chakra to it's host to protect it, it underestimated it, and it along with the creature was absorbed, all abilities and power transferred to Naruto Uzumaki. And that ended the ignorant boy, and instead allowed the maturity of years of loneliness and pain to surface, and with thousands of years of experience under his belt, he was easily Chunin level, even with his repertoire of absolute zero, until he learned how to use his abilities, which he remembered was called Blacklight, and the chakra of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox. And even though he had the Blacklight, he still hadn't fully assimilated it, so he was knocked out with the memory overload.

 **(Mindscape)**

Naruto woke up and observed his surroundings, and was surprised at his surroundings, before he was in a smelly ass sewer, now he was in a sewer that smelled like blood, had red and black tentacles everywhere, and he knew where everything was. He shrugged it off and walked towards the place that seemed to call to him most. He walked towards the feeling and he came to a large room with a giant Nine-Tailed Fox corpse that was deteriorating extremely quickly. He looked towards Kurama, already knowing his name, and bowed his head in silent respect, knowing his life was every bit as bad as his. 'I promise to use your power in a way you would want, and kill Uchiha Madara for you, as I wish to kill him too.

He started getting more memories because he was in his mindscape, the place where memories are most easily viewed, and thinking wisely, he sat down in a meditative stance, and he allowed the memories to flow, and it was almost a bad idea, because what was once a slow trickle of memories became a broken dam of memories, and he had to slow it down because his mindscape started cracking, and he slowed it down to make it like a river.

(2 hours later)

Naruto stood up, completely done assimilating the memories, and he was going to make full use of his newly acquired memories. So he stood up shook the metaphorical dust off his clothes and left the mindscape.

( **Sewer)**

Naruto got up from the sewer floor and stretched the kinks from his joints, and decided on how to continue from here. After about 15 minutes, he came up with the best idea he had yet, the decision to leave his forgetful and abusive family to live in the Forest of Death, and become a shinobi, but he does not plan on being completely loyal, and will only stay until he wishes to leave, or he gets an offer to go to a better village. With those thoughts in mind he made his way to the Forest of Death, but not before killing and absorbing five colonies of rats that made their home in the sewer. He tested his abilities with Biomass, and found he only had enough to form a **Shield** on one arm, and for smaller than normal Hammerfists. He activated his **Hammerfists** , and then smashed his hands into the ceiling, and jumped up by sending Biomass to his legs.

He emerged from the hole in the ground and observed his surroundings. He was in the Red Light District in the middle of an abandoned warehouse. He smirked at his surroundings and he jumped through the ceiling and landed on the roof. He quickly spotted the large trees of the Forest of Death and he proceeded towards it...….. by jumping several dozen yards at a time until he landed in a medium sized crater a few hundred feet away from the fence that kept people out of the Forest, which he was currently in.

He sent Biomass to his eyes and activated his **Thermal Vision** and spotted several large tigers that were sleeping as seen by their heartbeat. He stealthily climbed a tree and tensed his muscles as he picked a vantage point directly over the 10 foot tigers. He activated his claws, which were somewhat dull, and he dropped. He landed on two with the **Claws** going into their hearts, and he quickly stabbed another in the heart, effectively killing half his enemies before they could react. He **Consumed** their bodies adding quite a bit of Biomass, and he assimilated their memories and since they had no powers, his Claws upgraded themselves, immediately becoming sharper and longer. The other three tigers woke up and seeing him, they pounced on him forcing him to jump back. He ducked under the swipe of a swipe of one tigers claws and jumped 5 feet over them and sliced at two of their backs severing their spinal cords making them unable to move and he sent tentacles to **Consume** them and he shifted his arms into much larger **Shield** then the last one he tried and the bite the tiger tried was stopped by it puncturing it's left eye on one of the spikes on the shield. It flinched and roared in pain, but this was a mistake and Naruto smirked as he capitalized on the tiger's pain. He channeled **Musclemass** to his legs and after sprinting and using his momentum, he did a backflip kick and sent the tigers cracked skull into the air from the force of the kick. He **Consumed** the tiger and used it to upgrade his **Blade** , which he was planning on using more often. He looked around his surroundings and saw it was a decent sized clearing and saw it would be a good place to live, if it wasn't so close to the entrance. He sighed "Well time to find a place to live, preferably a cave or hidden clearing."

He ran up a tree and started tree-jumping around in search of a suitable place to live.

(2 hours later)

He had searched for two hours and the search bared no reward and he was contemplating staying in the village until he saw it, it was well hidden and surrounded by trees, but he saw the metal door that would be the entrance to his base. He jumped towards the door and opened, and he quickly ducked and jumped 20 feet in the air to avoid the earth spikes and fireball that appeared a second after the door was opened. He landed on the ground and shattered the earth spikes. He was a lot more cautious towards the door now. After investigating the door he walked into the base and started exploring more.

He encountered dozens of senbon traps but using Biomass to harden his skin he was safe. He walked in to the first door he found and was relieved to see it was a bedroom, it was obviously a grunt room, but it would do for now. He laid down on the semi-soft bed and quickly passed out. While he technically didn't need sleep, he was mentally exhausted and he needed to recuperate from the extremely eventful day.

 **And done! The first chapter is done and I humbly ask that you review and be cool. No Flamers because why would you want to be a dick for no reason? Tomorrow I will update Master Puppeteer but for now I'm tired as fuck.**

 **Ja Ne, Ten-Tailed Dragon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter has arrived so be prepared for the warm, sticky goodn- and I'm getting weird again. Anyway, don't be mad at me because this took a while, and this is harder than it looks. When I think back on it I realize that it takes a long time for the chapters to written even though they are only 1000 to 1500 words a piece, so expect chapters to take a little longer than I originally thought. Now, let us begin. (But not this long.)**

Naruto emerged from his cave, the one he called home for the past four years, the place where one of the most powerful things in the world lived, and he blinked, and gave a glare to the sun. Anyone watching would have had a sweatdrop at the almost comical scene. A tall man (that's what it seemed like) glaring at the direction of the sun as if willing it to burst into flames, disregarding the fact that it already was made out of flames. "Stupid fucking sun, always having to shine in my eyes no matter what I do." He had already tried everything. He wore sunglasses but the sun seemed to shine even brighter, he tried wearing a sun hat, but stray rays of sunlight bounced off of a discarded kunai, and blindfolding himself made him uncomfortable. He sighed, sent the sun a death glare, and proceeded towards the exit of the forest. He approached the vegetation-infested fence and expanded his senses to see if anybody was around. He sensed a few giant spiders and giant snakes, but no people. He sent **Biomass** to his legs and he jumped, easily going 50 feet over the fence. He landed with enough force to create a crater and his reaction was to simply dust the dust from his pants. Naruto walked towards the village and he headed towards the Academy.

The blonde reached the Shopping District where, as the name says, was where any shops that sold goods was located. He walked through the crowd and enjoyed the fact that no one recognized who he was, well he did look different than the idiot he acted as, or rather his **Bio Clone**. He created the clone for the sole purpose of not going into the village, but it had the side-effect of transferring any memories the clone had gained in its short existence, not unlike the **Shadow Clone**.

 **(Flashback no Jutsu Bitch!)**

 _Two weeks after Naruto entered the village he realized the dilemma he caused, the village's weapon was gone and no one knew where he was and he needed a solution so they didn't search for him and potentially discover his training ground. He thought for two hours straight and he couldn't think of anything that might even be somewhat helpful. 'Man, if only I could clone myself, that woul- Wait that's genius!' Naruto looked through Kurama's memories and he found something called the_ _ **Shadow Clone**_ _. He thought it was perfect, but it had one major flaw. It was about as durable paper in a shredder, one good hit and it was fucking gone! 'But,' went his mind 'what if imbued it with the properties of_ _ **Biomass**_ _?' So, he made the modified tora seal, and 'Poof!' there was a perfect clone. "I'm a fucking genius!"_

 **(Present mother fucker!)**

Naruto shook his head to clear the memories and continued his trek to the tedious-as-fuck Academy. As he looked towards the Academy, he noticed, but couldn't move out of the way (without showing abilities) of the tan colored bullet that slammed into him. He stood still and watched as the person bounced off of his chest. He watched as it got up and it looked at him. Ah, a woman. She looked at him in confusion, obviously wondering how he wasn't knocked on his ass, then it shifted to anger, which he couldn't understand why.

 **(Take all the Flashbacks! MUAHAMUAHAMUAHA!)**

 _Anko was running away. Why? She would say it's because she's so awesome she shouldn't have to pay, but in all actuality she forgot her money in her apartment. So, she was running away from the manager, who was an ex-ninja, towards the Forest of Death. She sped through the streets at blinding speeds, and she turned to look at the manager who was steadily losing ground, and she stuck her tongue out at him. She turned back around and promptly ran head first into a person clad in red and black. Instead of barreling over, she bounced off his wall-like body and fell on her ass. She rubbed her boobs in pain (that's where she hit) and got up to look at the person. She saw a tall man, and wondered why he didn't fall. She was going Mid-Jonin speeds! She looked at his hood-covered face, and got angry, how dare he not move when she, the great Anko Mitarashi, came speeding towards him? So, she got in his face and started her rant. Or rather, she tried to…_

 **(Present)**

Naruto watched as the now identified woman changed from confused to angry, and she got in his face and started yelling at him. At him! He did nothing wrong! So he covered her mouth with his hand, grabbed her in the fireman's hold, (over the shoulder) and quickly tied her up with chakra constraining wire, and for extra measure, covered her mouth with tape. He adjusted her position and continued walking towards the Academy, acting as if nothing strange had just happened.

He reached the Academy twenty minutes before class started, so he was the first one there. He traversed the halls of the Academy, and entered the classroom. He climbed the steps to his seat, set Anko in the seat next to him, and he took out a book.

Twenty minutes later, students started whispering about him, or rather, the "new kid", and why he was there so late in the year, and the obvious thing, that being Anko tied up and struggling to get loose. He shrugged off their questions and he continued reading his book, silently focused on the pages of the book.

Five minutes later, Iruka and Mizuki walked in, both smiling, though one was fake. He watched Iruka go to his desk and grab the roll-call sheet. It was boring 'till it got to him. He smirked as his name was called.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." "Here Iruka."

Iruka and the class looked up at him and they saw how much he had seemingly changed overnight. He was no longer a shrimp, easily reaching the height of most grown men, standing at a tall 5'8. He sported a red and black jacket, it had tribal dragon patterns wrapped around the torso area in red with the background being black. He also had black ANBU-style pants with black shoes. They couldn't see his hair because it was covered by a pitch-black hood, the only things they could see were his eyes, which shone an ominous red.

"LIAR! THAT CAN'T BE NARUTO-BAKA! NARUTO-BAKA WEARS ORANGE AND LOOKS LIKE AN IDIOT!" Banshee-schreeched a terrible pinkette.

And the class erupted into chaos. Iruka tried everything, even that demon head jutsu thingy he has, but it did nothing to make the class be quiet. For five minutes they argued and said it couldn't be him, until Naruto spoke up. He unleashed his KI and that made everyone shut up and start shivering in fear of the unnatural.

"Will you guys shut up? Or will I have to sow your mouths shut with a rusty senbon?" Everyone looked in shock and fear (In the case of a certain blue haired girl, awe). "Good, now let's finish roll call."

Iruka blinked in surprise before he took the opportunity to finish calling roll.

"Okay that's shocking, but here we go. Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze?" "Here." "Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze?" "Here." "Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze?" "Here."

The three siblings turned to look at Naruto, who smiled with his now very prominent canine teeth showing.

"Hello, my dearest siblings."

 **Done, done, done. I did it. I took a long ass time, but I did it. I got this chapter out, and next chapter will be out in 2-4 days. I promise that, the reason this one took so long was because me health was much less than perfect. That's it for now, if you guy's think I should do a poll over something, tell me. Also tell me any pairing you want, because I want more. I want a reason for the girl joining the Harem, not something like "She's hot." Or "She's got big tits."**

 **Ja Ne, Ten-Tailed Dragon**


	3. I'm stopping this one

**I'm going to be honest, even if I haven't been writing for that long, I got a bit bored and I curse my ADHD, because I had literally no motivation to write, but I've been reading some good stories, and I'm thoroughly motivated to write, but I don't know if I want to continue this story in particular, but I'll see where it goes after this chapter and if I don't see what I first saw in this story, I will delete it or let someone adopt it. I think that's all for my A/N guys, I'm sorry though for the wait, and now I continue this story for now.**

 **And then I tried to do that and I failed, I'm afraid I'm giving up on this story, it's only been a few months, but it's so cringy. So yeah, discontinued.**


End file.
